


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by Imjusthereforthelolz



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, But MERRY CHRISTMAS YALL, Christmas, Fluff, Super small amount, theres the tiniest bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjusthereforthelolz/pseuds/Imjusthereforthelolz
Summary: Lucas is probably the most enthusiastic person Eliott knows when it comes to Christmas and he’s got to know why.AKA Lucas and Eliott have a nice little day and a little chat <3
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 59





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y’all! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! And happy first day of December!! 
> 
> So this may not be very in character for the boys but this is essentially me just hard core projecting on Lucas and it was very cathartic to write lol.
> 
> It might not be very good but it felt good to write so I’m okay with it  
> (Also I didn’t edit it a ton beucase i wanted to post it on December 1st and its already 11:15 so ill probably go back in and edit)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Sundays are probably Eliotts favorite day of the week. Sleeping in late, breakfast for lunch wandering around without a care in the world. He always made sure to finish his work for the next week on Saturday so he had all off Sunday to relax without a care in the world. It was truly a day of rest. Or it was until he moved in with a chaotic demon boy who was currently rolling his shoulder from side to side. 

“Eliott, Eliott! wake up!!” Lucas loudly whispered warmly into Elliott's ear. The sleeping boy groaned loudly turning over without opening his eyes. 

“What baby, what’s wrong?” He murmured sleepily, he couldn’t sense any panic in Lucas voice so this wake up call was probably not for any good reason. He felt around for his boyfriends hand pulling it to his chest sneaking his warmth. 

“Do you know what today is” Lucas giggled rolling over and straddling Eliott's hips with his own. 

“Sunday?” Eliott replied, peeking one eye open his voice husky and deep from sleep 

He looked up at Lucas who had far too much energy for this early in the morning. The golden light from the winter morning shining through their bedroom window casting Lucas in a warm glow, his tan skin an oasis from the winter morning that waits outside their frosted window. The sight of him woke up the sleepy boy if only to get closer. 

“Yes but! It’s the first day of December, do you know what that means!?” Lucas beamed at Eliott. Eliott laughed lightly the younger boys energy infectious. 

“That you woke me up at…” Eliott rolled over and grabbed his phone groaning when he saw the time on his too bright display,

“8 oclock, on a sunday to tell me the date?” He said grabbing both of Lucas hands bonking one of them lightly against his forehead. 

“No,” Lucas laughed wrestling with Elliott's hands, “it’s the first day of christmas!!” Lucas beamed down at Eliott. Lucas pulled his phone from seemingly out of nowhere and pressed play. Before Eliott could fully understand what was going on Mariah Carey’s voice was surrounding them while Lucas sang along bouncing on his knees to the beat juggling the entire bed. A smile taking over his entire being. Elliott rolled over laughing at his dork of a boyfriend belting out the lyrics passionately  
“ ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS ISSSSS YOU!!!” He sang. 

Eliott laughed grabbing for both of Lucas hands while the younger boy bopped around to the beat. 

“You're cute ya know that?” Eliott said fondly his voice dripping with affection like honey.  
Lucas giggled 

“Come on!” Lucas bends down planting a wet smacking kiss on Eliotts warm sleep creased cheek.  
“let's put up the Christmas tree!” Lucas bounces up and down on his knees in excitement and moved to climb off of Eliotts lap, 

“Or, I have a better idea.” Eliott said wrapping his arms around Lucas waist pulling him back on the bed and flipping them both over pinning his boyfriend underneath him. 

“let's lay here for like 10 more minutes, go and get breakfast down the street and THEN put up the christmas tree huh? ill buy you croissant?” Eliott said working his face into the warmth of Lucas neck leaving a few loving pecks along the soft skin. 

“Ugh fine only because I’m trapped and you're warm” Lucas replied wrapping his arms around Elliott's neck and pecking sweet kisses against his heads three tomes 

“Good”

The sun rose higher in the sky filtering through their thin curtains. The glow of winter morning changing into the bright white sky warming the day. They rolled around in bed a little longer than 10miuntes, pulling their sheets off the corners and rumpiling their comforter in the process trying desperately to kiss each other but they couldn't stop laughing at Eliotts constantly growling stomach.  
A particularly loud rumble sent Lucas into a fit of laughter just as Eliott had started kissing him properly. He rolled onto his back with an exasperated sigh, his boyfriend clutching his stomach from laughter. 

“Okay fine you win, let’s go” Eliott said leaning down talking to his stomach. He rolled off his bed and onto his feet holding out a hand for his boyfriend. 

Clad in fuzzy matching socks gifted to them by Eliotts mother, pyjamas pants and hoodies they got up to start their day. Lucas plays some christmas music and dances around their kitchen making coffee while Eliott goes for a shower.

He emerges shortly after more appropriately dressed, running a towel over his soaked hair. Lucas smiles at him when he comes in handing him a cup of coffee just the way he likes it; black splash of milk and two sugars. Eliott leans on the counter watching Lucas giggle at his phone between sips

“What’s so funny?”  
Lucas looks up at him his eyes creasing from his smile.  
“Oh here look at this” Lucas shuffles closer to Eliott leaning fully against his side, “Manon sent it to me last night at like 3 am” 

He leans over Lucas, wrapping a hand around his waist, on his phone is a video of a club, Manon is heard laughing hysterically in the background and in front of the camera is surprisingly... Mika and Arthur making out? 

“What the hell? Eliott laughs  
“What’s going on there?” 

“I have no idea” Lucas laughs. “Manon said they both threw up after but she’s not sure if it was from the kiss or the tequila shots.” Lucas cracks up laughing clutching his stomach. 

“Haha man, I’m kinda bummed we missed that!” 

Lucas looked at him through squinted eyes, “Are you saying you would rather have hung out with them last night then with me?”

Eliott chuckles lightly pressing his lips against Lucas. 

“No, we had way more fun.”  
Lucas kisses him back giggling, wrapping a hand lightly around his neck.  
Eliott pulls back looking at him fondly giving him one more kiss on his cheek. 

“You ready to go?” 

“Yeah lets go I’m starving.” Lucas pushing off the counter heading towards the door With Eliott in tow. Wrapped in their jackets and sweaters ready to brace the winter air they walk out the door of their apartment when Lucas calls for him. 

“Oh hey babe wait” Lucas ran back inside while Eliott waited on him.  
Lucas was back quickly holding a grey scarf. He walked up to a confused Eliott and wrapped scarf around the tall boys neck. 

“Here” Lucas gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek. “Its really cold out today, I don’t want you to get sick”  
Lucas grabs Elliot's hand pulling the blushing boy out of their apartment with a fond love struck expression on his face. 

“Come on! We’ve got Christmas to do!”

———————  
Paris at Christmas time was really a sight to see. Every inch of the city was abuzz with the holiday. Shop windows decorated with garland and boys, bakeries hypnotized its patrons with promises of warmth hot coffee and sweets, kids ran from window to window gazing in awe at the bright colors and sparkling lights. 

Eliott was a little overwhelmed but that nervous feeling in his stomach was overshadowed by the electric smile on Lucas face and the warm hand pulling him excitedly. 

This was Lucas and Eliotts first Christmas together and Lucas had mentioned how much he loved Christmas but Eliott had no idea just HOW much. Lucas was glowing in the best way. He was bouncing up and down at the decoration singing along whenever they passed a shop playing music out their doors. Skipping and dancing through shops buying treats and gifts for their friends. 

It was probably at least in the top ten of the happiest he’s seen Lucas.  
Lucas was belting out a very triumphant version of here comes Santa Claus and Eliott just couldn’t handle how cute he was. He grabbed Lucas hand pulling him into a tight hug spinning them both around. The boys giggles not even heard over the murmur of speed walking shoppers and photo Santa’s. 

————————

The groceries were unpacked, dinner was cooking in the oven while Lucas and Eliott decorate their little 5 foot plastic christmas tree they bought in a thrift shop for ten dollars. It was a little crooked and sparse and had a few broken lights here and there but Lucas loved it. he said it reminded him of the Charlie Brown christmas tree. 

Lucas mom had given him a box of Christmas decorations when the boys moved into their little shoebox apartment. Eliott found it a little silly to have a box full of decorations when they hardly had enough room for extra towels in their closet but the smile on Lucas’s face and his excitement when he brought it home quickly dismissed that thought. 

Eliott walked back into the living room after checking their dinner wasn’t burning. He leaned against the door frame admiring his boyfriend a smile making its way across his face.  
Lucas was unwrapping the delicate little ornaments with the utmost care humming along to the Christmas music playing in the background. He looked so happy in his soft sweatpants, his hoodie rumpled around him and his hair sticking out in every direction carefully placing each ornament. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Eliott said giggling at Lucas need for perfect ornament placement. Stepping back and looking at the little plastic tree from every angle assuring each bulb, figurine and star were evenly placed

Lucas looked back at Eliott smiling. “Yeah, of course?”

“Why do you love Christmas so much?” He said A light chuckle breezing the words through the air. 

“Oh umm,” Lucas smile faltered a little. His eyes looked past Eliott then he turned around to face the tree completely. 

Eliotts not really sure what’s going on but Lucas cheery demeanor suddenly changed instead the cheery boy seems a little down all of a sudden.  
Eliott walked over to his boyfriend sitting down on the coffee table next to him taking his hand.  
“Hey…” Eliott whispered gently. Rubbing his thumbs on the back of Lucas hands. From this position perched on the coffee table he could clearly see Lucas frown. 

“No its um…” Lucas paused to clear his throat forcing a strained smile onto his face squeezing Elliott's hands once, looking up and forcing a small smile before turning around and resuming his decorating.  
“It’s silly um,” Lucas turned around and continue to decorate the tree while he spoke. 

“when I was a kid, well…- you know how my dad is. Something always needed to be done, something was always wrong, there was always something to yell or fight about—or he just wanted to start a fight to make himself feel better,” Lucas Kept his work rearranging the ornaments then rearranging them again. Eliott rubbed a soothing hand on his back as he continued. 

“on Christmas he, I guess he just tried to not fight that day.” He shrugged.  
“And of course, most of the time he would.” Lucas let out a sad chuckle.

“But, mom and I worked really hard so christmas would go off without a hitch and we had nice memories at Christmas time. I guess this time of year just makes me remember the good times we had. Because we did, we did have good times just…not a lot of them like other families.” Lucas finished quietly shrugging. 

“Plus everyone works a little harder to be nicer this time of year, everyone is more giving and friendly, people come together to celebrate each other I just think its a really nice time” Lucas said his smile a little more genuine this time, the sparkle that had been there before was coming back. 

Eliott was a little shocked. Of course he knew about Lucas relationship with his dad and how he had more bad memories with the man then good. Their relationship had been improving lately but he knew there was still strain there. he didn't even think that Lucas love for something could also be a reaction to how he was treated in the past not just his avoidance of things. 

Eliott can sees it all the time. How he is more willing to go with what Eliott wants to avoid any conflict, how he lies about things he doesn’t even need to for fear of Elliot's reaction, how he tiptoes around certain topics he thinks would make Eliott angry or upset with him even though he’s never given Lucas any cause to feel that way.

“And you know my mom loves Christmas, its her favorite holiday She definitely rubbed that off on me” Lucas says laughing lightly. 

“Lucas,” Lucas turns around, smiling down at eliott  
“I’m sorry I didn't know, I didn't mean to make you upset” Eliott says quietly will a slightly bruised heart. 

“No no there’s nothing to be sorry about, it just kinda caught me off guard.” He says with a small chuckle wrapping his hand around Eliott's neck. 

“I guess I just haven’t thought about it since I have you now.” Lucas gives him a small smile, wrapping his arms fully around his neck. Eliott responds instantly wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist pulling him in tightly. 

They stay there for a moment holding each other Lucas face buried in Eliotts neck Eliotts grip on his waist never fading. 

“I love you” Eliott whisperers, in the quiet room. Hoping Lucas knows just how much. How much it consumes him everyday, how he feels it from his head to his toes, how he would do anything to protect him, to make him feel safe, to make him happy.

“I love you too” Lucas whispers imprinting the words into his skin 

Lucas places a soft kiss on Eliotts cheek  
“Common,” he says quietly pulling away.

“Help me finish the tree.” 

They finished working on the tree at around midnight Eliott packed up the decoration boxes and put them in the back of their closet. He heads back into the living-room to find Lucas standing there looking at the tree in the quiet apartment. 

Eliott walks up behind him wrapping his arms around his boyfriends shoulders shoulders laying his head against his neck. Lucas let out a breath, holding onto Eliott's arms. He thinks about everything Lucas has gone through in his. life, his struggle with his family with his home, with himself and an overwhelming sense of pride washes over him of how far he’s come.

He buries his face deeper into Lucas neck squeezing him tight.  
Eliott is determined in that moment to make Lucas happy every day. 

“Merry Christmas Baby” Eliott pressing kisses to Lucas neck cheek temple anywhere he can find.  
Lucas giggles, his smile finally finding its way back to his beautiful face where it belongs. 

“Merry Christmas”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Like I said earlier, this probably isn’t great but it was very cathartic for me and its based on some of my personal stuff so please be nice lol
> 
> Happy Holidays Everyone!! 
> 
> <3


End file.
